


Protector and Protected

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Canon, Demon/Human, M/M, Mentioned Abandonement, Non-Original Original Character, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rare Pairing, Youkai/Onmyouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaku was just coming by the Keikain Main House to mess with Ryuuji, but there is something that make him think again, and his visits, every now and then, frustrate the young onmyouji to no end. But when Itaku find out what's wrong, he's not going to be idle and just let it pass by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector and Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Itaku/Ryuuji – Protector, protected, home (prompts)  
> Sooo not really as I had planned it, but it's actually better this way. It was amusing writing it, and I just couldn't stop once I'd started. This thing was easy to write, for reasons unknown.  
> I have twisted and turned the rules and facts some bits, so don't get mad or upset or anything because it's not completely like in Canon. Either way, it was just a fun-to-write piece for me, so yeah, it's a serious story, but it's also supposed to be some humor inside. I tend to fail at humor, though.... Uh, yeah..  
> Ryuuji, I'm sorry, I'm a bastard sadist, I know. I always end up hurting my favorite characters. I'm sorry.

Ryuuji made his way through the Keikain house, and slid the door to his room open. Then he closed it, dropped his school bag to the floor and went over to his futon, laying down on it with a sigh. He blinked, and shot up. He stared at the boy who sat by his table. “What are you doing here, youkai?”  
“Was on a mission, thought I'd pass by.” Itaku replied, legs crossed and palms on the table-surface. He cocked his head to the side just a little. “But the house's been repaired quite over the top, haven't it.” It had been over two years since the attack by Hagoromo Gitsune, so it was only natural. Well, it was true that the repairs had been overly … excessive.. “It was my fathers decision.” Ryuuji replied. “He manage the affairs concerning the house. And has taken over the family until Yura is old enough to take over the title as family head.”  
“From what I've heard, you were a candidate as well.” Itaku stated. His gaze was sharp as he watched Ryuuji, who scowled. “Well, that's true.” Ryuuji sighed. “But she has the Hagun. I don't. That's what decides it.” Besides … Yura was favored by the elders and by Father and Mother, too.  
“Stupid face, human.” Itaku commented. Ryuuji's eyebrow twitched. “What?”  
“You had a really stupid expression on you face just now. I thought you always had that stupid poker face.”  
Ryuuji shot to his feet, and grabbed the scruff of Itaku's clothes. “What the hell do you mean with that, youkai?” he growled. Itaku snarled. “What do you think, obviously exactly what I say. You're not exactly smart, are you. None of you onmyouji are. Not a single one of you noticed when I got inside, just because I hid my osore. Get a clue.”  
“I don't care that you think---”  
“Then why are you mad?” Itaku asked. Ryuuji froze. “You're jealous of her, right?” Ryuuji's face tensed, and he let go. He turned to a drawer and pulled open a box. “What're you doing?” Itaku asked.  
“Nothing.” Ryuuji snapped. He glared at the youkai who was just as calm as he had been before Ryuuji's temper flared. “Hoooh.. Then what's that?” He looked at the object in Ryuuji's hands as the onmyouji closed the box again. “Chocolate,” Ryuuji replied, and opened the plastic wrapper.  
“Huh?”  
“I said it's chocolate.” Ryuuji repeated. “Don't you know what it is, youkai?”  
“I've lived in Toono for I don't know how long, and only been out in the rest of the world during missions.” Itaku replied. Ryuuji jumped lightly when the youkai stuck his face close to the chocolate and sniffed at it. “O—oi..!” Ryuuji pulled away the bar just as Itaku was about to clamp his teeth into it. “What do you think you're doing?!”  
“What,” Itaku moved, and made Ryuuji topple over. “Your fault, anyway.” He grabbed the chocolate, and took a bite from it. “Augh!” He coughed, and Ryuuji could feel his youki flare for just the faintest moment. “You actually _like_ this?”  
“It's a lot of cocoa in this one, not everyone can handle it.” Ryuuji said, taking back the chocolate. He took a bite as he watched Itaku try to calm his breath and get his face's color back to its normal shade. “If you haven't eaten it before, you should try something milder.” He huffed, and then looked up. He could hear the thumping of feet. Itaku seemed to hear it as well, and he seemed to vanish.  
“Ryuuji!” An onmyouji burst into the room.  
“What?” Ryuuji glared at the onmyouji. “Did you want something?”  
“Ah—no, I--” The onmyouji took a step back, apparently hesitant. From the place where Itaku was sitting – invisible to the humans – he observed. What was so scary about the human boy? He didn't understand. All _he_ could see was an easily upset boy who had a complex. He just didn't know what this complex was. He watched, not saying a word, as Ryuuji practically scared the man out of his room.

“You don't like people?” Itaku asked, appearing on Ryuuji's futon. Ryuuji glanced at him, and went over to the window. He sat down on the ledge, looking out the window. “Somewhat.” he said. Then he blinked, surprised at himself. Why was he even talking so honestly to this youkai? “Why are you even here?”  
“I already told you that.” Itaku replied. “But.. I came to visit, I guess? Haven't seen you for a while, onmyouji.”  
Ryuuji raised an eyebrow. “You're mostly in that village of yours. As a human, you can't expect me to pop up in Toono all of a sudden. Besides, why would you care?”  
“Are you not used to people not caring? I was just saying I haven't seen you lately.” Itaku chuckled. “And I'm not stupid. I know that you're human, and that Toono is a youkai village.” He cocked his head to the side, observing. “Geez, you're pathetic.” He sighed, and raised an eyebrow as Ryuuji seemed to flinch slightly at the words. He huffed, and stood. “Well, I can't hang here all day, I have to get back to Toono.” he said. He stepped up in the window, and glanced at Ryuuji. “And stop calling my 'youkai', onmyouji. My name is Itaku. Kamaitachi no Itaku.”  
“And I'm not 'onmyouji'. I'm Keikain Ryuuji.” Ryuuji snapped, and with a huff, he left the window and grabbed his yukata. When he turned back to the window, Itaku was already gone.

Had he gotten too used to having youkai around? Yura still lived in Ukiyoe Chou from time to time, and they sometimes got visits from the Nura Gumi, even though they weren't even allowed inside; they still came inside. And Ryuuji had been pestered by so many of those youkai that he was used to it by now.  
But he had never once spoken like that to one. Sure, he actually found Yuki-Onna's reactions to his messing with her enjoying, somewhat, but this wasn't the same. He had been so close to spilling it all to Itaku that time.  
He sighed, leaning his head against his folded arms, and he looked at the mountain of holiday homework. He wanted to practice his myoudo to come up with something new, but with this much homework … He most likely be sent out on missions, and the rest of the time would be working on all of these. He reached out and flipped through a few pages.  
But damn, he was tired. There had been a lot to do lately, and no break.. He sighed again, and closed his eyes.

“Oi.”  
Ryuuji swatted at the finger poking his cheek, and his brow furrowed.  
“Oi.”  
Again that voice, and the prodding at his cheek. He swat at the hand again.  
“Oi, I'm telling you to wake up, idiot onmyouji.”  
Those words made Ryuuji's eyes snap open, and he glared darkly at the youkai. “What. Are you doing here?” he said through gritted teeth. How annoying. The youkai had not been there for almost five months, why'd he show up now? Ryuuji nuzzled his head against his arm-cushion again.  
“Nothing, really.” Itaku replied. He sat down on the table, legs crossed and on top of all the papers. Ryuuji scowled, and almost hissed. Itaku nudged Ryuuji's head with a bare, clawed foot. Ryuuji slapped it away. “What the hell, youkai.” he snapped.  
“Stingy.” Itaku huffed. “What's up with the mumbling?”  
Ryuuji looked at him in confusion. “Mumbling?”  
“You were mumbling in your sleep.” Itaku said, folding his legs underneath him again. When Ryuuji just continued looking puzzled, Itaku continued talking. “I didn't really hear, because I didn't expect you to mumble and all, but there was something about 'please stop', and 'I miss you'.”  
Ryuuji buried his face in his arms, pulling at the sleeves of the dark green yukata he was wearing. He was silent a long while, and just as Itaku opened his mouth to question the human again, he heard a low, muffled voice reply. “None of your business.”  
“I've decided it is.” Itaku said. He slipped his hand through the crevice between Ryuuji's shoulder and neck, and managed to tilt his head up so that he could look him in the eye. “Tell me.” he ordered, gaze firmly locked with Ryuuji's. Ryuuji, however, only pulled away, teeth tightly pressed together and fury burning in his eyes. “I said that it's _none of your business_ , youkai.”  
“The more hurt you look, the more I want to make it my business.” Itaku stated, rising to his feet and swiftly retreating through the window. Ryuuji stared after him, and his hands knotted around his sleeves' fabric. Hurt? He looked _hurt_?

“Ryuuji,”  
Ryuuji turned, startled. He hadn't even noticed that his father had shown up. He quickly moved to sit in seiza, and politely bowed. “Good evening, father.” he greeted. He was about to open his mouth to continue, ask if it was something special that he wanted, when instinct made him duck. He stared up at his father, startled, and the older man looked at him coldly. “Ryuuji, get over here.” He pointed at a certain place on the tatami. Ryuuji hesitated, trying to get a poker face up on his face. In the end, he slipped over to the place, and knelt there. His gaze was turned down to his hands, which rested in his lap. He was inwardly shaking. He should have understood this was what his father wanted, but he hadn't expected it this time of the day, here, when so many were at home.  
“I hope that you will understand to listen to your father, Ryuuji. You're just supposed to do as I say, and this … sweets business that you've been at lately, is not anything that I have or will approve.”  
Ah, so that was what it was about …  
True, Ryuuji had lately been eating an excessive amount of sweets, to get sugar highs to be able to handle his home work and the work as an onmyouji. It was just getting too tiresome without his treats, and he had always liked stuff containing sugar. Damn sweet tooth of his..  
“I felt it was need---”  
A sharp kick to his stomach interrupted him, hitting the air out of his lungs. Ryuuji looked up through his bangs as he clutched his stomach. Another kick sent him to the floor, and the third hit his chest. At the fourth, he could feel an intense pain, and he guessed a rib had been broken. He wrapped his arms around his head protectively, doing his best to stop any pained sounds escape his lips. When his father bent to undo the obi of his yukata, he almost panicked. But he kept silent.  
He bit his lip as hands moved over his body; cold, hurting hands, with nails that raked long lines or red into his skin. His father gripped his wrists, and pushed him face-first into the tatami mat. Ryuuji involuntarily hissed when the friction of the mats burned his cheek and chin, but he quickly suppressed it. However, the deep, quick intake of breath that he took gaused his father to huff. “Preparing ourselves for a dash, are we?” the man asked, and Ryuuji shook his head vigorously. “N-no, I was—urghf!” He was once more shoved back into the tatami, and the burning caused small tears of pain prickle at his eyes. “Talking back, too.” his father spoke. Ryuuji balled his hands into fists around the fabric of his own yukata, and gasped for breath as he was violently pulled up. “You're all limp, Ryuuji.” his father said, as he inspected the boy, who was looking up at his father with fearful eyes and strained body. “You should be enjoying this, you know. Oh well, not that it matters, though.” Ryuuji's eyes widened when his father pulled out his erection from beneath his own robes. Then he winced as the order he had already known would come came. “Suck.”  
There was only a moments hesitation, but it was enough to get his father impatient. “I told you to suck, boy.” he growled, and this time, Ryuuji obediently took the length it his mouth. He gagged when it was thrust deep in his throat, and tears prickled at his eyes again, spilled from them. His father saw nothing of it, only thrust deeper into Ryuuji's mouth. “Feeling good yet, Ryuuji?” he murmured, and nudged at Ryuuji's limp cock with his zori. The bamboo leaves rasped against the sensitive skin, and Ryuuji get out a pained groan. His father snorted. “Useless brat. Looking at you give me no pleasure.” He scoffed, but continued to thrust, until the moment that he came. Ryuuji gagged on the seed, but the look he was given forced him to swallow, and lick it all up.  
“Now,” his father said, as he grabbed Ryuuji's neck. “On your knees and hands.”  
His father wasn't even half erect when he slowly pushed inside of the boy, but he grunted, and Ryuuji felt in pain, how the man grew inside of him. “So wonderfully tight, Ryuuji.” he murmured into his son's ear. Ryuuji shuddered, and let out a pained gurgle as the man started thrusting. The length in his ass hurt, and Ryuuji clutched to his yukata in panic. He felt his insides rip, and tears spilled from his eyes as the pain took him over, He felt disgusting, and more and more dirty, the longer his father kept at it, and the more times he came both inside and on him.  
Once his father finally was satisfied, he let Ryuuji drop to the floor. The man bound together his yukata in proper place again, and gave his son a few last kicks, then he left the boy writhing in pain.

He lay limp on the tatami mat. Once he managed to gain the strength to, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and he startled as a hand softly wiped away some blood from the corner of his mouth. Out of reflex, he backed away from the touch, and he looked up. He could see the fear in his own eyes being reflected in Itaku's big orbs, and he continued to back away, until he was pressed against the wall behind him. He pulled his legs to his chest, hands moving to cover up the forming bruises with his yukata. Itaku's hand grasped his wrist, and Ryuuji involuntarily flinched. “Does no one know?” he asked, looking Ryuuji in the eyes. Ryuuji shook his head. “M—Mamiru... a little.. But not everything..” he mumbled, burying his face in his arms. He did his best to ignore the pain all over his body, but the pinching of his deformed, broken ribs was enough to make him sob.  
Itaku looked at him in silence, waiting to see if he was going to continue.  
“I ordered him to... not say anything... mention it or .. think of it …”  
“You really are more of an idiot than I thought.” Itaku muttered. Ryuuji looked at him through eyes that still refused to stop tearing up. “S—sorry …” he murmured. Itaku frowned. Really, so stupid. Humans were just so difficult to understand. He sighed, letting his gaze soften a little. “Come on.” he murmured, carefully picking up Ryuuji and moving him to the bed. He did as good a medical examination he could. He was sure at least two, three ribs were broken, while Ryuuji's lips were burst, and there were an uncountable amount of bruises all over his body. He didn't even want to look at his backside – nor did he consider it very wise – but he had seen blood there.

Humans were so fragile. So easily damaged.  
Itaku laid Ryuuji's head in his lap, let his fingers trace his face and comb through his hair to calm him. Ryuuji shouldn't be unused to pain. He was sure to have been severely injured during missions. And yet, he was more fearful of his own father, than he were of any youkai.

Ryuuji was deeply asleep, and Itaku were whirling through the Keikain Main House completely unnoticed. He moved through the house in search, and when he finally found what he was after, a furry hand locked around a throat. Long, sharp claws pressed against fragile skin. Itaku snarled at the onmyouji in his grip, so close to ripping his guts apart. He know his youki is flaring high, because even though he managed to hide it from Ryuuji, he was furious. Furious at this man, who had no sense of remorse towards his own son.  
“I'm taking him.” he snarled, squeezing harder. The onmyouji looked at him in shock, and then he snarled back. “As if a youkai would be able to take _anyone_ from the Keikain house.” His hands barely moved. But Itaku caught the slight movement, and he threw the man across the room. “I ought to kill you, onmyouji.” He didn't even spare him a glance as he slipped away just as many other onmyouji – having felt his youki – rushed there.

He met Mamiru and Akifusa in the door of Ryuuji's room. He had stuffed some of the humans clothes and some other items into a bag, had dressed him more properly and carefully had him on his back. “Where are you taking Ryuuji?” Akifusa asked. Itaku glanced at the human on his back; he was in deep sleep from pain and trauma. “To a place where he'll be safe.” he replied.  
“Youkai...” Mamiru said. “I'm going to protect Ryuuji. You can't have him..”  
“I don't think you're worthy protecting him. You knew what he was going through, but yet you did nothing about it.” Itaku glared at Mamiru. “I don't call that protecting, even if you were ordered not to do anything.”  
Akifusa looked between the two, an utterly confused expression on his face. “What are you talking about? What has happened to Ryuuji?”  
“Abuse and rape is what has happened to him. And I'm not one to idly watch things like that.”  
Covering his mouth with his hands, Akifusa gasped. He held back Mamiru when Itaku made to leave. “Kamaitachi-san.” he spoke before Itaku vanished completely. Itaku looked at him over his shoulder. “Please tell us when he feel better. He don't have to come back if he don't want to, because I want him to be where he feel better, but tell him that me and Mamiru care for his well-being.”  
Itaku watched them in silence for a while, then nodded. “I will.” he assured the long-haired boy.

Ryuuji awoke with a start from a nightmare, gasping for breath. His chest was tight, and tears were forming in his eyes. He clutched his chest, looking down as he felt fabric beneath his fingertips. Bandage covered his skin, and he noticed that besides those many strips of fabric, he wore nothing besides a pair of loose pants.  
“I see you've finally woken up.”  
Ryuuji turned his gaze towards the voice, and he clutched to the bedsheets when he saw Itaku's eyes glow in the dark shadows of the room. “Where am I?” he asked. He didn't recognize this room, or the scents of it.  
“In Toono. My house.” Itaku replied. “It seems my bed was quite comfortable. Besides the recent days, you've slept quite peacefully after you rode out the pain.”  
“Why--”  
“I brought you here.” Itaku answered the question before Ryuuji even had the time to finish it. “Because no matter of what you think of youkai, I'm not heartless, nor a bastard.”  
“There was no reason for you to do this.” Ryuuji said, glaring the best he could at Itaku.  
“Really now? I've never seen you make those faces. You're terrified of the guy; of your own father. And,” he continued, holding up a hand to stop Ryuuji from speaking. “even if you don't like it, we've fought as comrades. I couldn't just leave it be.”  
“Did you just--”  
“They were quite distracted.” Itaku continued. “The only ones who saw that I took you from there were those Akifusa and Mamiru. Akifusa let me take you with me.”  
“That Akifusa, even though he don't know...”  
“I told him.” Itaku informed. The shocked look on Ryuuji's face made him scowl. “Seriously, did you expect to go through life with that happening over and over?”  
“Who took care of my wounds?” Ryuuji said, attempting to change the subject. Itaku scowled, but let it slide for the moment. “I did, mostly. But Nura's Zen took care of your ribs. You were asleep all the time while we were at Rikuo's house, though.”  
“At the Nura Gumi's--?!” Ryuuji was cut off as he doubled over in pain.  
“Right, I think it's time for you to lie back down. We'll continue the conversation later.” Itaku forced Ryuuji to lie down.

“Exactly how many times has your ribs been broken? Zen said that he's never before seen anything like yours. And many humans and youkai have the same constitution of organs.”  
Ryuuji winced as Itaku came in contact with a bruise a bit too hard. “I … lost count a long time ago.” he muttered. “I lost count of everything of it a long time ago.”  
“Geez.” Itaku sighed. “You really should have had done something about it all a long time ago, too.” He finished changing the bandages, and leaned back against his arms. He looked at Ryuuji, who at least didn't look as much miserable as he had done before. He was getting back his health. “Who took care of your injuries?”  
“I did.” Ryuuji replied. “Though I couldn't do much about the ribs, that's why they're weird.”  
“You should be lucky they never pierced your lungs or anything. They will never look normal again.” Itaku informed. He stood up. “Do you want to send a message to anyone in your family? Your sister and those other two are worried for you.”  
“I …” Ryuuji hesitated. “I don't want them to find out … where I am.. In a youkai village...”  
“It's not that bad here. I grew up here and love Toono. The people here are great.”  
“Except that some people killed some others last time I was here.” Ryuuji pointed out. Itaku snorted. “What?”  
“You're starting to go back to normal, I see.” he said. “That's good.” He went over to the stove.  
Itaku's house – if it even could be called such – had two rooms. One big, and one which only held a home made toilet. Itaku had apparently built most of it on his own, including the wooden bed. Ryuuji hadn't been outside yet, but looking through the windows, he could see that there was quite the view from the house. It was up in a tree, a little away from the other houses. Closest was Awashima's, which also was in a tree. He... She... _It_ came over almost every day, dragging Itaku along to practice, or to tease the Kamaitachi and his guest. The others of Itaku's little group of friends – the kappa Amezou, the Yuki-Onna Reira, the … monkey Dohiko and the Zashiki-Warashi Yukari – also came over at random times.

“Goood morningggg~!”  
The door burst open, and Ryuuji, who had been practicing his legs after the long period of not using them, lost his balance in the surprise. Itaku caught him before the human could hit the floor, and they both looked at Awashima, who stood grinning in the doorway. Itaku sighed. “Awashima, didn't you forget something?”  
“Huh? What're you talking about? Awashima blinked. Neither of the other two commented further on the fact that he wasn't wearing anything besides his pants at the moment. Those pants.. Ryuuji had not been pleased when he found out that he had been wearing Awashima's pants while he was in bed. Gods know why. Ryuuji – nor Itaku – knew why.  
“Either way, you blockheads, I brought you food! Food~!”  
“Awashima, I'm more than capable of making food.” Itaku protested.  
“Not for a sick human, nope, you're not.” Awashima commented. Ryuuji snorted as Itaku helped him sit down on the bed. “I have to agree with Awashima, Itaku.” he said. “You're not very good at cooking.”  
“Then do better yourself.” Itaku snarled, fangs poking out over his lips. Ryuuji smirked. “Trust me, I will, as soon as I can use these stupid legs of mine properly.”  
“God knows when that'll be.” Itaku huffed.  
“It'll be sooner than you expect.” Ryuuji replied.  
“Are?” A voice came from the door. “Ryuuji, you look much better than you did last time I saw you.”  
“Yo, Rikuo.” Itaku greeted. Awashima practically glowed. “Rikuo~” he chimed, giving the head of the Nura clan a bone-breaking hug. Rikuo flailed, and Ryuuji and Itaku exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.  
There came a gasp from the doorway. “'t's the first time I've seen nii-chan make that face.”  
“Y—Yura.” Ryuuji startled upon seeing his sister. “You're here too?”  
“Un.” she nodded. “I heard you were feeling better, but I haven't seen you smile properly for many years, nii-chan.”  
Ryuuji tensed, then shrugged. “I guess. I've been tired.”  
“I know what happened, nii-chan.” Yura looked him in the eye. “You don't have to treat me like a child. I know what happened and...” Her hands balled into fists. “..I can't forgive father for it.”  
“But then how--”  
“I'm staying with Akifusa-nii-chan and Mamiru-kun in Ukiyoe Chou. In Nura-kun's house, until we've found an apartment.” Yura said. She looked at her brother firmly, and Ryuuji suddenly realized how much more of an adult she had become in this past year. “We'll be staying there until I formally take over the family. Then, I'm going to kick out father from the Keikain clan. Nii-chan. Do you want to come live with us in Ukiyoe?”  
Ryuuji felt how the air in the room changed when Yura said that, and realized that it was Itaku and Awashima's youki changing. He took a deep breath, not able to meet her gaze right away. But once he did, his voice was firm. “I'll think about it,” he said. “Right now, though, I'll stay here. The forest air's good for me.”  
Yura nodded. “Tell us when you've decided.” Yura said. “Nii-chan,” she smiled them, brightly. “No matter what happens, you'll always be my onii-chan!”

“Even though she had two brothers much better than me...” Ryuuji mumbled when he lay sprawled over the bed. Itaku made a puzzled sound from his place by the stove. He was heating up the food that they had been given by Awashima; Yura and Rikuo had gone to said youkai's house for a meal.  
“We had two older brothers..” Ryuuji said. He let his gaze follow the rough wood in the ceiling. “Shuuji, who was more than ten years older than me, and Koreto, who was a few years older than me.” he covered his eyes with his arm. “They were killed by Hagoromo Gitsune's people. After they were killed, I went to Ukiyoe to get Yura.”  
“What were your relationship with them?” Itaku asked. He could hear the pain in Ryuuji's voice as he was talking about his murdered brothers.  
Ryuuji was silent for a moment. “I wasn't really on the best terms with Shuuji-nii-sama, because of the age difference, and he was born to father's first wife. I wasn't even born to any of his wifes, but through an affair. Koreto-nii-sama was the one who would care for me as a child. I... I really loved him.”  
 _Loved..._ Itaku left the food by the stove for a moment, and went over to Ryuuji. He removed Ryuuji's arm from his face, and looked him in the eyes. “I can't say I've had the same experience, though I've had my share of crushes. Youkai live a long time, after all, and it's not like we don't have the time to get at least a crush or two. But,, I might be in love, though. Not in a sibling, though, since I've never met mine.”  
“Why?”  
“Hm?”  
“Why haven't you met them?”  
“Because I wasn't originally a Toono youkai.” Itaku replied. “I don't know if I have any family somewhere, though I'm guessing so. The Kamaitachi are weasels. Weasels are pack animals. But somehow, I ended up here in Toono when I was just a baby weasel.” He made a grimace, then let go of Ryuuji's hand – he hadn't even realized that he had grasped it – and stretched. “I don't mind, though. I love being a Toono youkai, and I love the people here.”  
“Itaku … “ Ryuuji looked at him, and Itaku tilted his head to the side. Ryuuji pointed towards the stove. “You've burning the food.”  
“Argh!” Itaku rushed to the food, and removed it from the stove. “Damn..” he muttered. “If Awashima finds out, I'll be dead.”  
“As long as it's not me, he can kill you as many times as he want to.”  
“You--! Ryuuji!” Itaku growled, and for a moment, his appearance partially flickered to his weasel form. Ryuuji chuckled. “Should we get rid of the evidence?” he asked. Itaku snorted. “I dunno, I don't share with stuck-up people.”  
“Who is stuck-up, you said?” Ryuuji's eyes gleamed, and he climbed to his knees, gaze locked on Itaku. The youkai stuck out his tongue, smirking. “You.” he said, and sniffed with a mock-superior look on his face. Ryuuji snarled, and all of a sudden, he was on his feet. Itaku bolted out the door, and although he kept a watchful eye on Ryuuji in the case the human might slip, he rushed across the thick, dry branches of the tree his house was built in, Ryuuji after him. The human were shouting at him, and Itaku shouted back.

At Awashima's house, the three looked out when they heard the commotion. They were all surprised seeing Itaku being hunted through the Toono forest by Ryuuji.  
“Wasn't Ryuuji's legs too weak to carry him properly?” Rikuo asked in confusion. Awashima laughed. “Itaku really must've pissed him off, huuh~”  
 _Was nii-chan that sort of person..?_ Yura wondered to herself. Then she smiled. _Maah, it's good he's feeling fine again._ Though she could guess his choice for her offer now. She would not be surprised it Ryuuji – even if he was so against youkai – decided to stay in Toono. He seemed to get along just fine here.


End file.
